


The Fright Factor

by bexara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata invites Kageyama over to watch a scary movie. Sticky things happen instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fright Factor

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before my health hiatus. It was a prompt from someone but I can't find the message. I'll update it with credit when I find the message or she contacts me.

Kageyama plopped down on the sofa and crossed his arms and legs, his expression a mask of pure disgruntlement.

“Why the hell am I here again?”

He mumbled the question to himself, but Hinata, who’d been squatting in front the TV, heard and turned around, holding up the DVD in his hand. “To watch this with me, dummy.”

The movie cover depicted several uniform-clad teens running from a dozen or so giant volleyballs with bloody fangs and glowing red eyes. Across the top the title,  _Killer Balls_ , was emblazoned in dripping, scarlet script.

“Don’t you think there’s something wrong with that title?” He eyed the DVD with trepidation because, while he got the fact that it was some kind of horror movie about evil volleyballs—and really  _evil volleyballs?!_ —the title called up to mind a different set of balls that made him squirm uneasily on the couch.

Hinata just blinked at him, completely clueless. “What’s wrong with the title? It’s a movie about volleyball so what else would it be called?”

Resisting the urge to either rub between his eyes or  _hit_  Hinata, Kageyama instead just shook his head. “Never mind. So,” he settled back into the cushions with a sigh, “why couldn’t you just watch it yourself?”

“Because it’s scary.” Hinata put the disc into the DVD player and hopped over to sit down beside Kageyama.

“If you can’t handle horror movies, then don’t watch them, dumbass.” Kageyama gave in and flicked Hinata on the forehead. “And don’t involve me in your stupidity.”

“Ouch!” Hinata put his hands over the spot Kageyama had struck and glared up at the taller boy. “Stupid Kageyama, that hurt!”

“It was supposed to hurt, idiot. Don’t ask me to come over for such asinine reasons!”

Hinata’s nose scrunched up and his bottom lip came out. “But you never come over if I don’t ask!”

He didn’t seem at all embarrassed to just blurt out crap like that, but then Hinata was known to be a natural at flattering and praising others. Kageyama just didn’t know how to handle it when Hinata turned that unwitting charm on him, even though they had been kind of, sort of, just a teensy bit  _dating_  since the summer training camp.

His face couldn’t decide whether to be happy or flustered, and as he felt his cheeks heat Hinata took another look at him and flinched.

“Geez, the movie hasn’t even started yet and your face is already scary.”

Kageyama popped him again, but there was barely any force behind the blow. “My face always looks like this.”

“Yeah, but sometimes your face can be kind of cute. You should look like that more often instead of going around with that evil expression. You’re going to get wrinkles.”

Blush intensifying, all because Hinata had called  _him_  cute for crying out loud, Kageyama growled, “I don’t want to be called cute by someone who looks like a short, fluffy hamster half of the time!”

Outraged, at either the short or hamster remark, maybe both, Hinata jumped on him. They wrestled for a good ten minutes until Kageyama was out of breath and felt like he’d just done ten laps of flying falls. For being so small, Hinata was crazy strong and had the stamina of a freaking race horse. Kageyama had won, but it had been touch and go for a few moments.

He pushed Hinata’s foot out of his face— _how did Hinata always end up turned all around like that?_ —and shoved up into a sitting position.

“Can we watch the stupid movie now?”

Not that he really wanted to watch a movie that was sure to be worse than terrible, but all that rubbing and grappling had made certain parts of his body decidedly uncomfortable. Yeah, Hinata had asked him to come but Kageyama was pretty sure he hadn’t been invited over for  _that_.

“Okay, but I don’t look like a hamster.” Hinata’s pouting grumble was muffled by the cushion his face was currently plastered against. Kageyama noticed the other boy didn’t say anything about not being short, and his lips quirked. Smiling was still kind of new to him because he’d never had much cause to do it before Karasuno. Before Hinata. So it felt a little stiff. Stiff, but good.

The reason for Kageyama’s smile rolled agilely to his knees, reaching over to the table to grab the remote. He angled his head in Kageyama’s direction and cringed again.

“I told you to stop with the scary face.”

“I’m smiling, dammit! See,” Kageyama pointed to his mouth that was stretched into a grin a serial killer would envy, not that he realized it, “this is a  _smile_.” Shit! Hinata might be the reason for his smile but the idiot was also responsible for 99% of his headaches, too.

“It doesn’t look like a smile, it looks like you’ve been possessed by one of those man-eating Titans or something.”

Kageyama brought his palm down onto the top of Hinata’s head and ground it down hard. “Then if don’t want me to eat  _you_  start the damn movie already!”

Wisely, Hinata started the movie.

From the second the cheesy music started, Kageyama knew he was about to lose some brain cells from watching the horrible excuse for a movie. Hinata, however, sat on the edge of the sofa, eyes wide as dinner plates and excitement practically vibrating off his body.

At least that’s how he began the movie.

Fifteen minutes in Hinata had dug himself back into the cushions, knees drawn to his chest, flinching at every little sound and movement. It wasn’t scary in the least, though those fanged volleyballs  _were_  kind of creepy, creepy enough that he hoped he didn’t hesitate the next time he had to serve, but Hinata acted like he was watching Satan himself slither out of the screen. Kageyama spent more time watching Hinata’s antics than the lame ass movie because it was amusing and somehow adorable. Maybe he had underestimate how entertaining a frightened Hinata could be. He’d just keep that little tidbit to himself.

It got worse, however. When one of the actors ran around a corner and straight into one of the evil balls, Hinata jumped about three feet into the air and somehow landed halfway in Kageyama’s lap. Moments later another character’s feet were pulled under some bleachers and Hinata screeched and scooted all the way onto Kageyama’s thighs.

“Oi,” Kageyama scowled, “what are you doing? Get off!”

He grabbed Hinata’s waist and tried to move the other boy, but strong, lithe legs wrapped around his and locked themselves under his knees.

“No,” Hinata violently tossed his head back and forth, “it’s too scary!”

“It’s not scary, dumbass! Look, you can even see the strings holding the balls up.” And you could. In addition to a terrible premise and horrible acting, the editing job was completely shoddy.

Kageyama pushed again but Hinata still wouldn’t budge.

“No!” Hinata repeated vehemently, burrowing back against Kageyama’s chest and hiding his face in the taller boy’s neck.  

 _This is getting dangerous_ , Kageyama told himself, ire abruptly fading as Hinata’s wriggling bottom created a delicious friction that had  _him_  squirming. He hadn’t quite calmed down all the way from their earlier tussle yet, and now here Hinata was providing even more stimulation to his already riled up body. Heat crawling up his throat, he squeezed his eyes shut and conjured up the most unsexy thing he could think of: Oikawa’s and Tsukishima’s smirking faces. Just when it seemed that nasty image would do the trick, Hinata moved again, shattering his resolve. All the blood in Kageyama’s body rushed straight to his groin.

“God,  _stop_  moving!”

Hinata twisted to peer up at his face. “Kageyama?” That tight, round butt slide across his rapidly hardening flesh yet again.

Biting back a groan, he clenched his fingers into Hinata’s hips. “BE. STILL!”

The thunderous growl echoed through the room. Hinata immediately froze.

Kageyama let out a ragged breath. “I swear, if I didn’t know what an idiot you are I would think you are doing this on purpose.”

“I’m not a—”

Hinata’s offended cry cut off. Kageyama heard him swallow hard and then—

“Uh, Kageyama, there’s something hard poking me.”

He couldn’t suppress his groan this time. Ears hot, Kageyama let his forehead drop to rest on the top of Hinata’s head. “Just, just ignore it— _and for god’s sake don’t move_ —and it will go away. Or, better yet, just get off of me.”

Hinata didn’t move again, but he didn’t slide back off of Kageyama’s lap either. “So Kageyama gets turned on by scary volleyball movies?”

“Of course not, stupid!” The affronted denial exploded from Kageyama’s mouth. “In the first place, this dumb movie wasn’t even the slightest bit scary and, in the second place, I’m like this because you had to go and jump on my lap and rub yourself all over me! Naturally my body’s going to react when the person I like is wiggling his butt against my, my, my _you know what_.”

Embarrassment strangled the words in his throat.

“Oh.” Hinata’s softly whispered response sounded just discomfited.

They sat in bashful silence for several long moments, the only sounds in the room coming from the now forgotten movie still playing on the TV.

“It’s um,” Hinata finally broke the strained mood, “it’s still poking me.”

Kageyama wanted to cry or scream or push Hinata down on the sofa and shut his mouth the good old fashioned way.

“That’s why I said get off of me!

He’d had enough. Deciding that if Hinata wouldn’t get up then  _he_  would, the muscles in Kageyama’s legs bunched as he got ready to stand. But he didn’t stand. Those same muscles turned to jelly in an instant because Hinata suddenly leaned in and kissed him.

It was clumsy and a little sloppy, with Hinata’s back still to his chest, and was over almost before it started, but Kageyama felt like every bone in his body had dissolved just from that brief contact.

Hinata pulled away. Kageyama didn’t let him go. Couldn’t let him go. It wasn’t their first kiss, or even their second, but being with Hinata like this was still new enough to him, would probably always  _feel_  new considering how closed off he used to be, that Kageyama couldn’t bear to have it end. Not yet.

Following Hinata’s mouth with his, Kageyama skimmed one hand up from the other boy’s hip to the nape of his neck. Hair, softer than it looked, grazed his knuckles. He couldn’t resist tangling his fingers in it while his lips closed over Hinata’s. This kiss was slower and more penetrating than the previous one. His tongue slipped between Hinata’s teeth, seeking a deeper connection. Strong hands fisted in the bottom of his shirt and then Hinata’s tongue shyly touched his. It was like the first time he ever sent a toss and had it spiked, the feeling of Hinata’s tongue sliding against his was that indescribable.

A soft, low sound purred from his mouth into Hinata’s, who swallowed it with an uneven gasp of his own. Kageyama wanted to continue like that, but the awkward position made it impossible. Reluctantly dragging his mouth away, he buried his nose in Hinata’s hair and inhaled, searching for that same calm place inside him that helped him fire off a perfect serve. He almost found it, would have found it, if Hinata hadn’t shifted to brush damp lips across the top of his collar bone.

A muted, deep throated moan vibrated out of his mouth. His hands moved back to Hinata’s hips, but instead of holding the smaller boy in place Kageyama lifted him and turned him around, leaving Hinata straddling his thighs and blinking up at him. Glistening lips parted in surprise. Unable to resist the invitation, Kageyama took Hinata’s mouth again, temporarily losing himself in the sensation of their lips moving together.

The fact that he could want Hinata with a fervor that rivaled, maybe even exceeded, his passion for volleyball was a constant surprise to him, but then even someone as simple-minded as himself—at least according to his  _senpai_ —could see that what he had with Hinata both on and off the court was something special. Hinata matched him perfectly in every way that mattered.

“Kageyama.” Hinata breathed hotly against his lips, and just the sound of his name, just the feel of Hinata’s breath on his skin, raised goosebumps all across his body.

It was too soon for sex,  _and shit just thinking of it made his face catch fire and his head want to explode_ , but—

Sliding his mouth over to Hinata’s ear, he whispered, “I promise I won’t do anything scary, so can I touch you?”

He slipped his fingers under the hem of Hinata’s t-shirt but didn’t go further, simply played with the edge of the cloth until Hinata bit his bottom lip and gave a short, jerky nod. Letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, Kageyama splayed his hand across Hinata’s flat stomach, marveling at how the warm, smooth skin felt beneath his fingertips. He traced path along Hinata’s abdomen, earning a protesting giggle when his fingers tumbled over the other boy’s ribs.

“That tickles,” Hinata puffed.

Kageyama might have laughed, too, if his finger hadn’t bumped up against Hinata’s nipple. The tiny peak immediately pebbled. It fascinated him. Moving higher, he rolled the hard flesh between his fingers. Hinata’s giggle cut off with a sharp cry.

Something unfathomable possessed Kageyama then. Rucking up Hinata’s shirt, he put his mouth where his fingers had just been, biting and tugging and licking, finding the slightly salty taste of Hinata’s skin only added to the fire steadily consuming him.

Hands plunged into his hair and he stilled, believing Hinata was going to jerk him away. His eyes widened and his heart threatened to pound right out of his chest when Hinata pulled him close instead. Emboldened, he went back to work, nibbling and sucking. Each moan and yelp from Hinata raised his temperature until his entire world narrowed down to Hinata and that wonderful, sizzling heat.

Kageyama laved his way to Hinata’s other nipple, needing to find out if it was just as appetizing as the other. It was. While he worked it, he gradually became aware of the subtle movements of Hinata’s hips. His partner was slowly,  _tortuously_  rocking against him with an erection that was just as hard and thick as his own. He didn’t even know if Hinata was aware of the motion, but damn it felt so good that he never wanted it to stop.

Arms winding around Hinata, Kageyama let his hands drift down the ridges of the other’s spine, coming to rest just above the crease of his bottom. Even through Hinata’s shorts it was hot there. Lifting his head, he let Hinata’s shirt fall back down. His fingers slid lower, grabbing fistfuls of Hinata’s ass.

He rolled his hips. One, twice, pushing the rigid length of his arousal against Hinata’s.

“Is this,” he licked his lips and cleared his throat, “is this okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Hinata’s normally sweet and high pitched voice was almost gravelly.

There, on Hinata’s family’s sofa, with B-movie screams and gurgles and overacting as their background music, they moved together. Their mouths met, breath mingling. He arched up, Hinata ground down. Clothes grew damp from sweat and other things, sticky things. Kageyama felt like he was drowning and flying and scoring an ace serve all at the same time. He moaned, and Hinata groaned with him. Releasing the other’s lips, he put his forehead against Hinata’s, panting hard and fast, swaying his hips even faster. Hinata followed his lead, almost writhing on top of Kageyama as he rode the taller boy’s body with the same intensity he showed in every game they played.

They didn’t come at the same time, though it was close. Hinata trembled, digging his nails into Kageyama’s shoulders and throwing back his head to let out a sharp, piercing sound of pleasure that reverberated down Kageyama’s spine. That sound sent him careening into orgasm, body shuddering with hard, shattering spasms.

Once their shaking ended, Hinata fell limply against him. His pants were wet and squishy and felt all kinds of gross, but the artless kiss Hinata planted on him erased the discomfort.

“Uh, you uh want to take a bath?” Hinata eventually asked. “I’ll put your clothes in the wash so you can wear some of mine until they’re done.”

Kageyama looked down at him. His cheeks were rosy and he wouldn’t meet Kageyama’s eyes.

 “S-sure.” Kageyama’s voice cracked a bit because, now that the heat had dissipated, he was feeling pretty embarrassed himself.

They peeled apart, both studiously avoiding looking at the other, but their fingers met and tangled together as they got up to walk down the hall. Kageyama wondered if Hinata realized they never finished the movie. Well, he wasn’t going to bring it up.  He would just use it as another excuse to come over again. Though, as he looked down at Hinata’s brightly colored head, he decided he really didn’t need an excuse, not any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Chronic, often debilitating health problems keep me away for weeks and sometimes months. I am sorry if you were following any of my WIPs for the other fandoms. I can't say when I will update but I appreciate every one who has kept sending me messages and kept reading the fics.


End file.
